1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a novel method for the production of cyclopentenyl heptanoic acid derivatives, which derivatives belong to the class of compounds called "prostaglandins".
Prostaglandins possess many pharmacological effects such as the ability to impede the coagulation of blood platelets, the ability to lower or elevate blood pressure, the ability to contract smooth muscles, and the ability to suppress the excretion of gastric juices. Prostaglandins therefore are useful as drugs for the prevention and cure of various diseases such as thrombosis, hypertension and peptic ulcers.
2. Description of the prior art
There are many known methods for the production of prostaglandins. All of these known methods are long and complicated (see, for example, Agr. and Biol. Chem., 33, 1078 (1969); J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 91, 5675 (1969); J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 92, 2586 (1970); Chem. Pharm. Bull., 17 408, 1969.). For example, in order to synthesize prostaglandin B.sub.1, at least 10 steps are needed, starting from malonic acid diethyl ester. Therefore, this known method is not advantageous industrially, in view of the yield and the complexity. Accordingly, there exists a need for the development of a commercially advantageous method for the production of prostaglandins.